Girls Day Out
by TheDerpiestWriter
Summary: Konoka and Asuna plan to have a shopping day and who gets dragged along? That's right! Our favorite swordsman!


Author's Note: My second fanfic. This one will be longer then the first and quiteamusing :3. Disclaimer: Ken Akamatsu, not me. If I did, though, Setsuna would die of pleasure.

Girls Day Out

"Se...han...Set-chan...SET-CHAN! WAKE UP!"

"WAAAAHHHH?" Setsuna threw off the covers and lept out of bed. Konoka backed up so she wouldn't get slapped by an arm or something, "Ojou-sama? Is there something wrong? Are you in danger?"

"Huh, wha? Oh, nope! Of course not, silly!" Konoka let out a small giggle.

"Then why are you in my room?" She checked the digital clock on the wall, "It's nine in the morning and Mana-san finally agreed to let me have a day off. I wanted to sleep in today..."

"But Set-chaaaan, you promised yesterday you would come with me and Asuna to go shopping. Don't you remember?"

Setsuna tried to think back to yesterday.

_Flashback_

_"You have tomorrow off, right?"_

_"Um, yea..." Setsuna was watching Asuna play Zombie Rider:: Son in Law._

_"So Asuna and I were wondering if you would like to come shopping with us," __Konoka continued._

_"Um, yea..." I really wanna play next, Asuna, Setsuna thought._

_End Flashback_

_Dang that game is addictive..._Setsuna thought, "Okay, Ojou-sama. I remember. Just let me put some clothes on, okay?" Setsuna got up out of bed

and made her way over to her closet.

She got her usual school uniform, white shirt with a tie and skirt, and prepared to go to the bathroom to get dressed when Konoka gasped, "Set-chan! Is that all you have to wear? Your school uniform?"

"But Ojou-sama, my job as a bodyguard doesn't allow me to wear, um, flashy clothing. Just something comfortable. Besides, I like my school uniform."

"Set-chan, we're not gonna get you something 'flashy'", she used her fingers to quote, "I'm glad you're coming with us, you need more clothes."

"But Ojou-sama..." Setsuna tried to protest, but Konoka gave her a look that said "I'm not gonna argue, Set-chan." so she gave up and got dressed.

The shopping district in Mahora Academy was as busy as ever with students from every grade. It was even busier today because it was a warm spring Saturday. Setsuna held her sword, Yunagi, tightly in her left hand. She refuses to go anywhere without it. Next to her was Konoka. She looked quite cute in her red skirt and matching red blouse. Setsuna was finding it hard to concentrate. _No! I must remain focused! _She tore her eyes away from the distraction, but still found it difficult to stay that way.

"Hey! You're late!" Asuna shouted when they met up with her.

"Sorry, I was lecturing Set-chan about the importance of attractive clothing." Konoka shot an annoyed look at the samuri.

"Oh, we'll change that in a day," Asuna said giving Setsuna a smug look.

"I merely said that it didn't matter!" Setsuna said, defending herself.

"Just listen to her! We need to get her to the nearest shopping center, ASAP!" Asuna cried.

_You guys are really enjoying yourselves, aren't you? _Setsuna thought.

"Quickly! To the nearest JC Penny!" Asuna and Konoka grabbed Setsuna by legs and hoisted her above they're shoulders.

"Whoa, wait STOP! How did you guys get so strong, anyway?"

"Lets GOOOOOOOO! CHARGE!" Konoka and Asuna ran like the wind. It would have taken any normal person about five minutes to reach the JC Penny from the point where the three started, but maybe they can't be defined as 'normal' people so they got there in about thirty seconds and dropped Setsuna on the ground with a THUD.

"Here we are! Lets get started, shall we?" Asuna rolled her shoulders and opened the door.

"Wait for me, Asuna!" Konoka called after her. Konoka stumbled over Setsuna's body, "Oh, Set-chan! Get up or you'll get left behind!"

"Yes, Ojou-sama..."

When Setsuna stepped in the store she had never seen such a place filled with so much clothing! "Wow...this is an interesting place."

"Oh wow, Setsuna-san. You don't get out much, do you?" Asuna teased.

"I do! I don't have much free time between protecting Ojou-sama and training."

A sly grin developed on Asuna's face. She looks around the area,"Oh good, Konoka's looking at something over there..." She turned to look at Setsuna.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Setsuna asked backing up just a tad.

Worry was in her voice.

"Give me the 411."

"The 41-what?"

"You know the scoop, the details, the juicy bits."

"Asuna-san, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about..."

Asuna slapped her forehead, "What's going on between you and Konoka?" She shouted so loudly that almost everyone within hearing distance turned around and looked their direction.

"EHHHHHH?" Setsuna said.

"Ah HA! So there IS something going on!"

Setsuna's face turned tomato red and flailed her arms around, "NO, NO,

NO, NO, NO!"

"Chill out! You're attracting a crowd!" Nearby there was a security guard that started to walk toward their direction. Asuna grabbed Setsuna who was still spazing out and rejoined Konoka, "No wonder we never bring you anywhere! You'll get us kicked out!"

"What happened?" asked Konoka, hands already full with shopping bags.

_Fast shopper, _Setsuna thought.

"Setsuna-san almost got us kicked out of the store."

Konoka pouted at Setsuna, "Set-chan! I can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?" Konoka got distracted again, "Oooo! Asuna! look over there! We have GOT to check that out!" She rushed over to another rack of clothes.

"Hey, Setsuna-san! Check this out!" Asuna held up a frilly pink skirt, "This would be perfect for you!"

Setsuna was horrified, "No! No way! Uh uh, no!"

Konoka squealed with delight and snatched the skirt out of Asuna's hands, "This is PERFECT!" She crouched down and held it to Setsuna's crotch, "This makes your legs look so cute!"

Now Setsuna was even more red then she was before. A new blush level! "O-o-o-ojou-sama, please! Don't do that! Especially not in a public place!"

"What do you think, Asuna?"

Asuna had that smirk on her face again, "I think she would look better with this matching pink shirt." She held it to Setsuna and got her camera out, "Need to take a picture now because we could never get her to wear this."

Konoka now wore a smirk that matched Asuna's, "She'll wear it if I asked her to."

_What? _"Ojou-sama! You wouldn't make me wear this, would you?"

"Come on, Set-chan! Just try them on! I won't make you buy it." Konoka begged.

"Well..." Konoka made the cutest puppy face Setsuna had ever seen, putting the icing on the cake, "Okay..." Konoka squealed and glomped Setsuna.

Konoka gave Setsuna the skirt and led her to the changing booth, "There you go!"

"Well, okay...but no pictures!"

"We can't guarantee that," Asuna grinned.

"So go get dressed!" Konoka pushed Setsuna into the changing room.

"Whoa!" Setsuna just barely missed the wall. She looked at the curtain then at the clothes in her hands, "Sigh..." _Lets get this over with. _

Three minutes later Setsuna was having trouble with the shirt, _I never knew that a shirt could have so many holes! Where do I put my left arm? _

The curtain fluttered open, "Set-chan! What's taking you so long?"

"GAAAHHH!" _Konoka-Ojou-sama? What are you going? _"Ojou-sama?"

"Oh wow, Set-chan. You're stuck. You can fight your way through an army of demons, but you can't fight your way through a pink shirt. Come here, let me help you." Setsuna sat down on the bench and Konoka stood in front of her.

_Ojou-sama's scent...ah...ACK! _

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to touch you there," Konoka said with a cute giggle. With a final tug, the shirt fell to Setsuna's waist, "Okay! Your done!"

Setsuna stood from the bench with a band of red across her nose, "I bet I look...silly..."

"Nonsense! You look cute! Lets show Asuna!"

When Setsuna stepped out of the booth she could have sworn she saw many bystanders turn their heads in her direction, "Whoa, you look cute!" Asuna said.

Some random guy came out of nowhere and took Setsuna's hand, "Hey gorgeous, I'm Chad. What's your name? Wanna go do-." He never finished his sentence because Konoka pulled a giant red hammer out of her back pocket and smacked him into next Tuesday.

"She's too cute," Konoka huffed, "You can go take it off now..."

"O-okay, Ojou-sama..." A new found fear for Konoka shown through her face.

Asuna sweat dropped, "Lets go find more clothes," the security guard came their way again, "Over THERE."

Setsuna changed into her normal clothes, "Ojou-sama, let me carry those bags for you. They must be heavy."

"Thank you, Set-chan!" Konoka handed her bags to Setsuna who almost fell from the weight of all the bags.

"Ojou-sama! You were carrying all this?" Setsuna exclaimed.

"Oh you silly! That's too much! I got more when you were changing again!" Konoka giggled again.

"Wha...what?"

"Shopping is one of my many passions, Set-chan."

"HOW THE HECK ARE YOU PAYING FOR ALL OF THIS?" Setsuna lowered her voice, "I mean, don't you think this is too much to pay for?"

"Oh that? I got my grandpa's credit card!"

Setsuna was stunned, "And that's okay with him?"

"Yea, of course!"

_The Konoe family's gonna go bankrupt if she doesn't change her shopping habits..._Setsuna thought grimly.

"Come on! The security guard's coming closer!" Asuna said grabbing Konoka by the hand and speed walked away.

"Wait! Asuna-san!" But poor Setsuna was weighed down by Konoka's bags.

"Young lady!" growled the guard.

"Eep," she squeaked.

"I've had several complaints about you and your friends," he got out his notepad, "Loud ruckus, distractions, and...violent assaults with a giant hammer. I don't want anymore or else I'll kick all of you out!"

"Ye-yes, sir..."

"Hrmm, yes. Oh, and you looked nice in that pink outfit."

"GAK!"

"No more out of you!" He turned and left Setsuna pale in the face.

"Ew, I saw that," Konoka said returning to Setsuna's side, "You okay?"

"..."

"Ya know, he's hot at a distance..." Asuna said.

"ASUNA! That's nasty..." Konoka said.

When Setsuna recovered, the three moved as far away from the guard as possible. Finally, Setsuna found something she liked, "I'm gonna go try this on!"

She came out of the dressing booth with baggy blue jeans and a light blue sleeveless hoodie with a white T-shirt. It was Asuna's and Konoka's turn to be stunned. A small amount of blood dripped from Konoka's nose.

"Ah! Ojou-sama! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She pulled a tissue out of her pocket, "Here, use this."

"Th-thank you..." Konoka mumbled.

_Oh my gosh, Setsuna you are so thick..._Asuna thought to herself.

"Lets go pay for this," Konoka said. Setsuna nodded excitedly.

"So that's the only thing you want, Setsuna-san? I thought you wanted that pink outfit," Asuna teased.

"No way!" Setsuna and Konoka said at the same time.

Asuna and Setsuna looked at Konoka, "Well...it didn't really match her skin tone..." Konoka mumbled.

_Ugh, we finally left that terrible store...I'm surprised we didn't get kicked out, _Setsuna thought. The sun was starting to set.

"Is everyone satisfied?" Asuna asked.

"Yep!" Konoka said, beaming.

"Yea..." Setsuna grumbled. Bags in each hand.

"We should do this again sometime!" Asuna suggested.

Setsuna dropped the bags, "EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

Ah, poor Setsuna... Reviews help make the little mouse in my head run on its wheel. Ya know, helps me think of ideas... :3


End file.
